Fast And Furious : American Oxygen
by FastAndFuriousFan
Summary: Peggy est une jeune fille qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Un jour, elle rencontre Jack O'Conner et ils tombent vite amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais le père de Jack, Brian, et son oncle Dominic cachent quelque chose à Jack et à sa soeur Gisele. Peggy réussira-t-elle à percer le mystère de la famille de Jack ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si la vie valait le coup d'être vécue ? Moi, si.

Vous ne vous êtes jamais fâché contre quelqu'un au point de le haïr ? Moi, si.

Vous ne vous êtes jamais écrié : " Je t'aime !" alors que vous pensiez le contraire ? Moi, si.

Vous ne vous êtes jamais retrouvé en plein milieu d'un énorme conflit dont vous êtes le responsable ? Moi, si.

Vous ne vous êtes jamais amusé à conduire comme un fou dans la rue ? Moi, si.

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si vous étiez important ? Moi, si.

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si vos parents vous cachaient des trucs ? Moi, si.

Vous n'avez jamais eu peur de l'avenir ? Moi, si.

Vous n'êtes jamais tombé amoureux au point de tout faire pour votre paire ? Moi, si.

Vous n'avez jamais regretté d'avoir joué avec le feu ? Moi, si.

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si...

Vous faisiez partie de la bande de Dominic Toretto ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je poussais la lourde porte du MacDo' de Los Angeles en écoutant Kara, ma meilleure amie. Les discutions de cette fille ne sont pas HYPER intéressantes. À part le sujet du divorce de ses parents ou les nouveaux modèles de fringues à la mode, on ne discute pas des masses.

— Mais genre ma mère l'a traité de con ! C'était trop de la bombe ! S'écrit Kara, un peu trop fort à mon goût.

— Oui oui ! Répliquais-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Les gens commençaient à nous regarder bizarrement. Je suis timide alors imaginez ce qui se passe quand beaucoup de personnes on les yeux rivés sur moi. Je ne supporte pas d'être regardée fixement.

— Peggy ? Allô la Terre !? S'écrit Kara.

— Oui ? Dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

— Tu m'énerve ! S'énerve Kara.

Elle croise les bras et me regarde avec un regard désespéré. Je soupire et m'excuse. Kara a raison, je ne l'écoutait pas. C'était nul de ma part. Nous arrivons devant les caisses.

— Bonjour Lise ! Dis-je en prenant dans mes bras notre serveuse.

Lise Tall était une bonne amie à moi. Elle a seize ans elle aussi mais ne va plus au lycée car Lise a eu...un bébé. C'était dur à avaler la première fois que je l'ai su !

— Comment allez-vous ? Nous demande t'elle.

— Bien et toi ?

— Très bien et Annie aussi.

Annie est la fille de Lise. C'est un ange !

— Que voulez-vous ? Demande Lise.

— Un frappé ! S'écrit Kara.

— Je crois que je vais prendre... Un cheese.

— OK.

Je vais m'assoir pendant que Kara reste pour prendre notre plateau.

— Euh salut ! Dit une voix masculine près de moi.

Je levai la tête vers le garçon qui m'avait parlé. Il était beau, musclé et blond.

— Salut, dis-je d'une petite voix.

— Tu es au lycée MLK ? Me demande t'il.

— Oui ! Tu es nouveau ?

— Euh... Oui. Ça ne te dérangerait pas de m'indiquer le bureau du directeur  
sur cette brochure ?

Le garçon me tend la brochure de l'établissement que les élèves avaient fabriqué. Malheureusement, ils avaient tout mélangé si bien que le plan du lycée était illisible.

— Tu ne trouveras jamais le bureau du directeur ici ! Dis-je en souriant. Ce plan est illisible suite aux fausses manœuvres des élèves !

Je lui indique où se trouve le bureau, oralement.

— Au fait, je m'appelle Jack O'Conner.

— Ravie de te rencontrer Jack. Je suis Peggy Stevens.

Il me sourit et part juste au moment où Kara revient.

— C'est qui ? Demande t'elle d'une voix déconcertée.

— Le nouveau.

— Quel nouveau ?

— Celui qui vient dans notre classe ! Celui dont Mme Autwall nous a parlé ! Dis-je.

Kara hoche la tête.

J'espère que Jack va venir demain. Je crois que je l'aime bien. C'est à ce moment que mon portable sonne. C'est ma mère qui me dit de rentrer.

— Ma mère m'a envoyé un message. Je dois y aller Kara ! M'écrirai-je en me levant de la banquette.

J'attrape le bout de mon hamburger que je n'ai pas fini et je pars.

À ce moment, je ne savais pas que ma vie allait changer grâce à ce cheese au MacDo'.


End file.
